Black love
by Inked-in-my-heart
Summary: I read some sparx shipping stories. I wondered if Helia and Riven were the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Love!!!**_

_**(A/N: This is a story about Riven X Musa, Helia X Flora. Helia and Riven are bad Wizards who want to take over the universe. They fall in love with Flora and Musa Respectively. So they steal their powers and carry them off to their castle. What will happen now? Also I'm gonna change Helia's Personality) **_

_**Chapter 1: Melody Interrupted**_

_**In Darkus Realm:**_

"_**Solaria" Helia said.**_

"_**Done!" Riven said. **_

"_**And so are Tides, Andros, Sparks and Windox. We have all the magic's of other realms." Riven Continued.**_

"_**Not all. That is except Harmonic Nebula & Linphea ", Helia corrected.**_

"_**So what are we waiting for? Let's go. " Riven said.**_

_**Meanwhile in Harmonic Nebula: **_

_**{Every one is happily about doing their own work as a soft melody plays}**_

**Suddenly a magenta energy orb strikes the main tower in the city. The happy scene is suddenly changed to a ruin, debris and dust. People are screaming in horror.**

**Riven's P.o.v**

**We Started Attacking the City note in H.N. That was a good way to capture the Magic; that surely would bring the carrier of H.N's power: THE princess.**

**Then I saw her: Musa in her Enchantix**

**She was SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And My Late Dad's Voice Rang in My Ear, "She Is the One! Drain Her Power, Grab her AND GO TO LINPHEA!!! "**

"**BUT Dad!", I said Confused .**

"**She is Your Intended Wife ! The PROPHECY clearly States that you must marry Musa! Do as I say!" Dan said.**

"**O.K. Dad!!" Riven Replied.**

**Riven Shot Helia A look that meant ' Hey Bro, she's mine. **

**Helia nodded and grinned .**

**End P.o.v **

"**Who are you", Musa Asked Them.**

"**I'm one of the dark Prince's Helia.**** And my brother, Met Ur ****Fiancé" Helia said and shot her an aqua energy orb.**

**Riven Hit Helia's orb with one of his magenta ones, which exploded and formed a heart and said, "The name's Riven. Say goodbye to your old life"**

"**What!!" Musa said and then shot a sound wave at Helia, who dogged it.**

**Riven chucked. "No you don't"and vanished only to appear behind Musa. He grabbed her waist and snaked her to him. He then used a dark spell to remove her powers permanently {wink, wink} not a bit was left with her. Musa transformed back into her normal form, a short violet dress. She was also feeling very weak. Riven carried Musa Bridal Style AND They were off to Linphea. They now had all the control over almost all living things. Except the one's in Linphea.**

_**Chapter 2: Flowers in bloom OR rather Not!!**_

**Back To the Castle.**

**You see a glorious castle, the royal colours are chocolate and aqua **

**Then suddenly an aqua orb hit the castle, entirely destroying it.**

**Then 3 figures descended.**

**Helia's P.o.v:**

_**Thank god!!**_

**Here we reached Linphea.**

**And wrecked the castle, My Dark Power Told me she was in the garden.**

**End P.o.v**

"**The Princess is In The garden, Not here", Said Helia To Riven**

'**Hey Bro, Howwda know this, "Riven Asked, Setting MUSA down and Pulling her close.**

**{Musa's eyes widened in fear as Riven touched her.**

 **}**

"**I feel it" Helia said.**

**In Der Garden..**

**Princess Flora was sitting in the palace garden trying to forget the sorrow of her parents' death. Nature, the source of her power helped her a lot.**

**Suddenly an Aqua orb came toward her and trapped her {as in, inside a bubble.}**

**And Then She Saw Figures Descending .**

**A red haired Wizard Holding a Blue haired lady tightly to his body. Princess Musa!**

**And Then a Navy Blue haired Wizard, Who was coming straight at her !!**

**Helia Thought ' Wow she is my one! I feel it!'**

**Helia then used the same spell Riven used on Musa and Flora Felt her powers being drained. **

**He then Grabbed Flora with his aqua laser gloved rope**

**Having got all the powers, Helia and Riven carried the girls of to the Darkus Realm. Plus power+**

**Chapter 3: My idea of fun**

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hands,_

_But I will fight until the end!_

_**YES I WILL!!**_

**In Darkus realm:**

**Musa is struggling to get out of Riven's grip and he is laughing at her useless efforts.**

**Instead he pulls her closer **

**Musa: Let me go!! **

**Riven: Why would I??**

**Musa: Why are you doing this? {Sobs and struggles}**

**Riven: For fun! {He pulls her closer}**

**Musa: What do you think you will get by doing this?**

**Riven: Why don't I show you first? Helia lets do it. They need to know who they are dealing with![ grabs Musa's waist]**

**Helia: Ya! {He Reaches for Flora and lifts her up} see Ya then!!**

**Riven: In the morning……**

**Helia: Have fun….**

**Riven: I sure will {and gives Musa 1 mischievous smile as she shudders at his words}**

**Helia disappears…along with Flora**

**Riven grinned and he teleported with Musa.**

**[To Helia and Flora]**

**Helia carried a lovely and totally afraid Flora into his side of the castle. He carried her to his bedroom, used magic to open the door. Helia entered the room with Flora and threw her [literally] on his big Bed before slamming the door, and turned around to face her. Flora sobbed as he reached for her and then finally said, "What do you want from me?" and He refused to say a word but finally decided to while looking at her tear-filled green eyes. "Why don't I show you?" said Helia and she nodded [Silly Flora!]. Helia then held her close and gently kissed her, ever so lightly and then felt her respond. He touched her cheek only to find it wet with tears. He broke away and she looked down. Tears running down her face….. "Hold me, Helia", Flora said and threw herself in his arms. Helia put his arms around her and he put her hands around his neck and he asked her "What is wrong??", "I miss my parents, they died last week of Dragon pox ****{1} ****." and Flora sobbed into his robes. "I understand sweety. Don't worry I am there for you, Flora" He said immediately forgetting that he had to show her who was the boss. She finally went to sleep. He also fell to the seductive pill of sleep.**

**Mean While**

**{To Musa and Riven}**

"**Where are you taking me? Let me go!!" Musa screamed as Riven dragged her. "Shut up!" Riven said and grabbed both her hands in his hand and pulled her to him. He teleported directly into his bedroom with her. Once he did that, he pushed her, slammed her into a wall and laughed as she struggled, and then tightened his grip on her as he raised her hands above her head. "Poor pixie!" and Bought his face close to her . Musa shivered as he did that. He almost kissed her but she turned away, from him. Riven growled and threw her on his bed and moved closer 2 her. " NO!!! PLEASE" Musa whispered as she backed off . She reached the end of the bed , And Riven gave a satisfied smirk as he put him self on top of her. "Riven,No!" Musa said helplessly . "Why not?" Riven said and Kissed her on the lips . A gentle kiss. **

**And she Responded!! **

**Riven grunted with pleasure , And Played with her hair , as she closed her eyes and gave him a shy smile. **

**He wanted more from her. He pulled her roughly into his lap and kissed her again.. IT was a hard and Demanding kiss, she responded and opened her mouth , Which was what he wanted…… Her hands flew to his neck as his tightened around her waist. They broke apart for a breath and she kept her head on his shoulder. Well……… IF she wanted him to…… He thought as her head lay on his shoulder . He smiled as she drifted to sleep. He lay her down and slept next to her. He pulled her near and left her warm breath on his robes. Musa… He thought as he rested his arm on her waistline. She moved closer and he finally went to sleep.**

**Chapter 4: What is love?**

**[To Helia and Flora]**

**Flora woke and gave Helia a smile. "Are you hungry, honey?" said Helia. "A bit" said Flora. **

"**Come on, we better go down and get you something and you need to change." And he gave her a blue coloured short dress. She took it and , muttered a small thanks . "You want some help?" Helia asked teasingly as he pulled down a sleeve of her gown. "Um. Maybe" Flora replied. "Ok" Helia said as he pulled down the other……**

**{To Musa and Riven}**

**Musa woke up in Riven's arms and giggled as he kissed her nose. **

"**So are you ready to go and have breakfast?" He said. "Am… Ok but..."**

'**What?" asked Riven. "I need to change" said Musa blushing furiously. "You look cute when you do that, babe" said Riven as he handed her a cherry red dress. "Thanks" said Musa. He then began to remove her dress making Musa blush more. Finally after she was dressed he used magic to change his clothes and now he was wearing a white T shirt and black jeans.**

"**Lets go then" He said as he gently {!!!} took her in his arms. **

**{In the kitchen}**

"**So what do you wanna eat Muse?" said Riven.**

"**What do you like?" Said Musa.**

"**I think eggs and beacon" said Riven.**

"**I can make some if you want" said Musa flirtiously.**

"**Oh, yeah? You know how to?" said a surprised **

**Riven**

"**Do you want to help?" said Musa.**

"**With Pleasure" said Riven as he tied a magenta apron around her and they began cooking.**

**Riven fried some bread as Musa made some orange juice and setting every thing down on the table. They put out all the things on the table with 4 plates just as Helia and Flora entered the kitchen.**

"**Are we too late?" asked Flora and Helia together **

"**No, Just in time" said Musa as she sat down near Riven.**

**Soon they were all eating and they finished it all in 20 mins.**

"**Hey you both did the cooking; now we have to do the dishes, so please allow us." Said Flora sweetly.**

"**Fine, we can go out somewhere right?" said Riven. Musa nodded and Riven squeezed her hand gently. **

"**So lets go" said Riven and helped her out of her chair and they left.**

**{To Flora and Helia}**

**Helia helped Flora gather all the dishes and put them in the sink. Flora ran the water and was facing the sink when Helia stood behind her and put an apron around her. She gasped and took a step behind. Her back bumped against Helia's Muscular chest and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt his hands around her and turned around. They both Blushed and began washing the dishes. Then accidentally Helia splashed water on Flora and she giggled and splashed water on him too.**

**After 15 mins the dishes were clean & in their appropriate places.**

"**Hey Flora do you want to see my plants?" asked Helia shyly.**

"**Sure!" Flora said**

**Meanwhile,**

**{Musa X Riven}**

**Riven and Musa went out of the kitchen and Riven Picked Musa up Bridal style and carried her out of the castle.**

"**Where are we going?" asked a puzzled Musa.**

"**Somewhere you will like, honey" replied Riven with a naughty smile.**

"**Like……" Said Musa**

"**Like …… boating" said Riven.**

"**Wow! I like boating" said Musa.**

"**SO DO I!" said Riven**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 5****: A night to remember**

**Musa giggled as Riven brought her to their room. Riven sighed as he put her down on the sofa and sat down himself. Musa pulled herself closer to him and he looked at her ****with his violet eyes. He wanted her so much, but he had decided to control himself. 'Not until we are married' was a thing he kept repeating over and over to himself. Why did she have to be so sexy and irresistible? Well, he did really want her, so if he did, He was ready to do anything if he would have her whatever.**

**He pulled her into his lap and then started kissing her gently. She responds and after a while they pulled away for air. "What now?" asked an excited Musa as Riven began kissing and biting her neck and he felt her shiver in pleasure. "How about this?" Said Riven as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.**

**Tell me how it was?**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap;

**Chapter 5: A night to remember**

**Musa giggled as Riven brought her to their room. Riven sighed as he put her down on the sofa and sat down himself. Musa pulled herself closer to him and he looked at her with his violet eyes. He wanted her so much, but he had decided to control himself. 'Not until we are married' was a thing he kept repeating over and over to himself. Why did she have to be so sexy and irresistible? Well, he did really want her, so if he did, He was ready to do anything if he would have her whatever.**

**He pulled her into his lap and then started kissing her gently. She responds and after a while they pulled away for air. "What now?" asked an excited Musa as Riven began kissing and biting her neck and he felt her shiver in pleasure. "How about this?" Said Riven as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.**

**Continued………………………………….**

**The **

**He removed the dress she was wearing…………………**

**She was no less , she got hold of his tee shirt and removed it off. **

**She almost unzipped his pants when he slapped her hand off**

" **Not now " he said**

"**Why, don't you want me?" Musa asked , with hurt eyes.**

**( Ah ! I m making Musa look so desperate . Pl don't hate me for this.)**

"**Of course I want you. But ………….." Riven started**

"**Then take me" Musa replied**

" **With pleasure" Riven said as both landed softly on the bed.**

……………………………………………………**.**

**Ok! Tell me how it was **

**Flora – Helia fans **

**Some action coming soon………………….**


	3. Flora helia

Sorry!!!

I do owe you all an apology. There were various complications, my computer being dead. Me having exams and finding it difficult to write anymore, But I've got over it and will write with full force!!

The story Black Love will be continued, Thanks to My muse , My bff's

This chapter is Dedicated to ……………………………………

**3 :The Valley of lilies**

'**May I open my eyes now? ' asked Flora.**

"**Not yet" said Helia **

"**But where are we going?" Asked Flora**

"**Somewhere special" replied Helia.**

"**Open your eyes" Said Helia **

**Flora gasped in wonder at what she saw. There was a valley full of white lilies , Blue lilies and yellow lilies .**

" **It is wonderful !" Flora said.**

"**I came here every Sunday since I was 11 .This was my favourite place to be . I want to share the joy of being here with you" Helia smiled .**

**And then he kissed her at the perfect movement . The sun was setting , Night had woken and stars were shining , promising a bright future for all 4 of them**

That is all for in any case I'm able to get over my heartbreak , I'll try to write more .

POSSIBLE HE'S A PRINCE

I'M DEEPLY IN LOVE

I M BUT A SERVANT TO MY LOVE

HIS KISS BE MY HEAVENLY ABODE

**Akasha aka Lost. in .His. Eyes**


	4. Musa's Nightmare : Enter Stella & Brando

**Sorry I took a while but when you get your heart stamped on it is really painful and if you truly love someone………. **___** ( sobs )**_

**If I make any mistakes or you don't like wat I write please Tell ME**

**OH AND **_FORTUNEPRINCESS __**HERE IS Stella x Brandon Part**_

**In a Galaxy far far away……………………………….**

**( Warning : Non magical and Bad Brutal Brandon may include battering and graphic violence and if you can handle this… and Brandon says f_k )**

A Blonde girl is chained up and muttering to herself " mom dad sorry . I should have listened . You r gone . It is all my fault. I'm Sorry."

She is still muttering when the door opens and in comes a brown haired guy. After coming he bangs the door shut waking the girl from her trance. The sad expression turns into on of unmistakable hate.

" YOU HEART LESS BASTARD! FIRST YOU KILL MY PARENTS. THEN YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU THE LOCATION OF THE DRAGONLORE! AFTER YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! AND CAUSED MY BROTHER TO GET KILLED IN A ' Freakish' ACCIDENT HOW DARE YOU ,YOU WORTHLESS COWARD"

The brown haired man seemed to have had enough of wat he thought was her worthless ranting

" Princess Stella if you don't want to suffer an injury , tell me where in the f_k is that dragon lore. NOW!!"

" NEVER! YOU ARE VILE, AND WORTHLESS BRANDON" Princess Stella cried

" Have it your way then" He smirks as he grabs her and with an effortless crunch totally breaks the chains binding her .

" No…let me go …." Stella yells as he throws her over his granite shoulder .

" Shout as much as you want, princess of petty, no one can rescue you. Heck no one wants to" Brandon smirks again as he throws her on his bed .

" I ask you again Woman, where in the blazes is the dragon lore (1)" He says

" S.A.F.E. from your poisonous touch" Stella says

" Unlike you my pretty" Brandon grabs hold of her and throws her on the floor .

She gasps as he tears off the black rags she's forced to wear. And he touches her bare back causing her to scream.

" Nooooooooooooooo" Stella says as he growls and throws her on the bed again, making her lie on her stomach.

And many galaxies far, a blue haired girl shrieks in her sleep, causing her Red haired boyfriend to wake up and comfort her.

( 1) Dragonlore : An ancient artifact which can make you immortal…….

More next time.….

T.B.C

**STICK WITH ME**

**DON'T LET GO**

R&R peeps

Until next time ……………………..

Iris Alexander Parker


	5. Chappie 5

_Here is the next chappie…………_

_I'm going to write lots more……………_

_Here you go…_

Chapter 5 : Visions of the future.

Musa P.o.v

"Stella" So that was the name of the girl I saw in my dreams . Maybe it was a stupid dream. Riven says I woke up screaming but I somehow managed to convince my SOON –TO- BE- HUSBAND that It was only because of the Pineapple Pizza we all shared last night. With Pepsi And Over a 007 movie : Thunder ball (1). I think Helia and Riven Really enjoyed The way Flora And I freaked out Because of those sharks. Anyways I think all guys r like that only.

Anyways Today all we are going to do is Learn horse riding But It will be practice for me since I'm an expert horse rider myself .Guess miss

"Imthegr8esthorserideress" Finally met her match: Riven Rides BETTER than Me!!!!

Nothing so much!!!

Flo ( That is wat I call my soon to be sis-in_law ) definitely had a hard time learning at first but got the hang of it and we had a nice horse race.

So After a nice Swim I and Riven are going to sleep. There is too much to do with our weddings next week.

And so thinking I feel asleep in Riven's arms.

Flora pov

I and Helia were very tired after our little ride .But there was so much to plan. I was thinking of which flowers to use when Helia Scolded me saying I had TO go to bed .

Cuddling Close to him..I dreamt of Our Perfect Weddings

THE STELLA Brandon PART!!!! (a.k.a Musa's 'dream')

{Flash back::

" I ask you again Woman, where in the blazes is the dragon lore" He says

" S.A.F.E. from your poisonous touch" Stella says

" Unlike you my pretty" Brandon grabs hold of her and throws her on the floor .**}**

She gasps as he tears off the black rags she's forced to wear. And he touches her bare back causing her to scream.

" Nooooooooooooooo" Stella says as he growls and throws her on the bed again, making her lie on her stomach.

" Tell me Where THE DRAGONLORE IS!"Brandon demanded.

" NO!!!!!!!!!NEVER" Stella yelled.

Brandon got real angry as he grabbed Stella and said " If you are going to be difficult Stell, I will have to be hard on you."

And he jumped on her……………………….

Tearing apart whatever scraps of cloth Still covered her petite form. Stella screamed at his assault on her body but was silenced by his lips on hers , a rough , harsh and demanding kiss which left Stella breathless after Brandon threw her on his bed and went outside.

And again A shaking muse woke up her fiancée telling him she had horrible nightmares and that Riven must never let her eat pineapple pizza before sleeping. A puzzled Riven comforted his scared to death but not telling why fiancée that no one would harm her with him alive! Still, He had to put her in a dreamless sleep as she refused to sleep .Musa agreed to his condition and both , Musa a little shaken went to sleep in each others loving embrace

Meanwhile….

Brandon POV ( _underlined_: Brandon's thoughts)

_Bloody Hell! I mean are all the princess bitches like that only? Never meet one like princess Stella. BUT wat in the hell is wrong with me?????_

_I'm a Brooke (1), Not just a freaking prince ,Not just a prince after the dragon was my dad's Quest. His last wish.I'm ME with a freaking damn life of my own.I desire........._

_**T**__**he SOLARIAN bitch?? – A new voice asked. . MY. HEAD.**_

"WHO'S THERE??" I shouted in the darkness of the dungeon .

_**Forgotten yourself have you- The same smug voice answered**_

"No!! U r not me" I managed to say .

_**Oh but I AM YOU, call me your more eviler part if you like**_

"I'm not evil you twisted fiend, you r!" I shouted back

_**That I m, But…..**_

_Don't listen to 's Devidon – ANOTHER VOICE SAID_

_Oh my god!!! Who r you _ I thought

And I received an answer to my thought:

_You know me. I'm the more righteous part of you , Brandon – The voice said _

_**Forget Angeldon, Go get your Stella , Make her Give up the location of the dragon lore , then do as you wish with her . Anyways It's not your or her loss. Getting Her in your arms. Hearing her moan your name…Her thoughts filled with only you.'**_

_Too much of a temptation…………………………_

_**YES…. Brandon… Follow….**_

_Your Heart……._

_Stella was, is and will be only mine!!_

So I thought as I went back to "our" bedroom to my blonde angel , who had curled herself up into a ball in the middle of the bed. So INVITING……

So Precious .

So Mine.

Mwhahaa I hate the cliff hanger but I'll upload the next chappie soon as I now am getting my head crammed with ideas.

And of BloomXSky , Do you want me to intro them 2??

And about the word bitch, I just had to use it!! If you have any more Ideas and criticism , Do tell me in your review

And oh :

REVIEW REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS. Or I might just decide to be a troublesome pixie and not upload ( naughty , naughty pixie!)

More info:

Brooke : Brandon Brooke the 5th is prince of Avalon. Ahem, So Brooke is the you may say title given to an adventurous member of the Avalon Royalty.

Solaria-n Royalty have a feud with the Avalon-s for 1000 years about the dragon lore but finally Brandon and His army Destroy Solaria , Kill the king in battle, The queen Burns with him on the funeral pyre and He captures Stella Alive. Mostly for her intelligence, She is the last of the dra- guardians. Who protect the traditional Solarian Dragon Piece of the lore. And secretly Brandon LUSTS for Stella

Till the next time.

_**Sayonara, **_

_**Dark Dreams !**_

'


End file.
